


The heart can't lie

by GonnaWriteSomething



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Growly Derek, M/M, Oblivious Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaWriteSomething/pseuds/GonnaWriteSomething
Summary: In which Stiles' heart skips a beat and it drives Derek crazy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is my first ever attempt at fan fiction. I haven't written anything creatively in a very long time so I thought I'd start simply with just a bit of fluff. I hope you enjoy and please let me know if you like it or if you see any mistakes ^^

It was happening again.

Derek glared at Stiles where he was seated next to Scott on the sofa, watching the TV intently as if nothing was wrong.

Derek knew better. As soon as he walked in the room Stiles heart literally skipped a beat and had continued to beat erratically ever since Derek sat down.

You wouldn’t know it from just looking at him since he hadn’t reacted at all outwardly, but his heart couldn’t lie.

Stiles was hiding something.

And Derek was going to find out what it was.

 

It all started about two months earlier, around the time when Derek had started sneaking up to Stiles bedroom to sleep every other night. And that might sound weird out of context, but there was an alpha pack sneaking around and Stiles was only human. A little extra protection wouldn’t hurt.

So Derek had picked up the habit of sleeping in Stiles bed a few nights a week, spreading his scent and sending out the message that Stiles was not to be messed with.

But only a few weeks into this arrangement Stiles started behaving strangely. Or rather, his heart did. Stiles was still the same goofy idiot he’d always been.

Derek first noticed it one night when he showed up like usual after dark, sneaking in through Stiles’ bedroom window.

Stiles was already asleep, curled up on his side with his back towards the window, so Derek just stripped down to his underwear as quietly as he could, carefully lifted the covers and slid down next to Stiles’ sleeping form.

And maybe it wasn’t entirely appropriate to slide his arm around Stiles’ waist and pull him flat against his own body, but he was tired and cold and he liked hugging something while he slept, so he figured, why not?

Only, the movement woke Stiles up. Derek could tell from the change in his breathing and the way his heart suddenly sped up. But he pretended not to notice and soon he was drifting off with the staccato of Stiles heart lulling him to sleep.

And ever since that night, whenever Derek showed up in a room, Stiles heart would unfailingly skip a beat. And it was driving Derek insane that he couldn’t figure out why. What on earth could Stiles’ have been hiding for nigh on two months?

 

When the movie ended and the pack got up to leave Derek decided it was time to make his move.

As everyone else filtered out the door Derek put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Stay.” He growled and Stiles visibly froze.

Scott shot Stiles’ a confused look over his shoulder but Derek’s glare must have told him to keep on walking, because he closed the door behind him without a comment.

Stiles’ snapped out of his frozen state with a jerk and hastily backed away from Derek’s touch.

“I really should get going,” he mumbled, “I have a… Paper. To write. A paper I have to write like, yesterday. So I should really be home. Writing.” He turned around to leave but a deep growl from Derek pulled him up short.

“Stay.”

Stiles’ shoulders sagged as he turned around and headed back to the couch. He threw himself down on it and Derek took the big armchair, trying to ignore the flash of skin when Stiles’ stretched out on the couch, seemingly completely relaxed.

“So what’s up?” Stiles asked casually while his heart was beating a mile a minute.

Derek decided to get straight to the point.  

“You’re hiding something and I want to know what it is.”

Stiles’ face fell and he glanced away.

Derek waited but Stiles didn’t say anything. He just kept looking at everything else except for Derek.

“Stiles?” Derek prodded, putting a bit of authority into his voice.

Stiles seemed to shrink down into the cushion and his gaze finally settled somewhere above Derek’s shoulder. 

“I think maybe you should stop sleeping in my bed.” He said tonelessly.

Derek froze. He knew that technically he didn’t need to do that anymore but it had become a habit and to be honest he kind of liked it. He liked falling asleep to the sound of Stiles’ heartbeat. He liked being able to reach out in the night and have Stiles being there. He liked not waking up alone.

But apparently, Stiles didn’t feel the same. And if his heartbeat was to be believed, he’d wanted Derek to be gone for two months now. Ever since Derek had overstepped the boundaries of normal social interaction by cudding Stiles when he slept.

Derek didn’t know why that thought hurt so much, but it did. The realization that Stiles had been suffering through their nightly encounters felt like a punch to the gut.

He swallowed down the lump that was forming in his throat and tried to speak. The words came out sounding much hoarser than he meant them to.

“If that’s what you want.”

Stiles glanced up at him quickly and nodded once.

Derek sighed. He felt irrationally defeated.

“I guess you can leave then. If that was all?”

Stiles looked up at him and for a second Derek could hear his heart speed up and he looked as if he was about to say something, but instead he just grabbed his shoes and headed out the door.

In the quietness of the loft Derek heaved a sigh and started to clean up the mess his pack always left behind, trying to ignore the dull ache in his chest.

 

It was happening again.

A week after their talk, the pack was gathered in the loft once again and Stiles’ heartbeat was still as erratic as ever whenever Derek came close. He’d been suffering through the carefree banter of his pack for an hour already when the quiet thumping from Stiles heartbeat finally made him snap.

“Everybody out,” he practically roared and the whole room froze.

Scott was the first one to move and soon they were all falling over each other trying to get out of his way.

As Stiles tried to sneak past him, Derek reached out a hand and snagged him back by the collar.

“Not you” he growled menacingly in Stiles ear.

 Stiles squirmed and his heartbeat seemed to pick up another notch which only drove Derek closer to the edge.

Once everyone else had vacated the area Derek turned on Stiles, giving him his most aggressive glare.

“What’s the fucking deal?” He snarled and Stiles jerked back with a panicked expression on his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about?” He said but it came out more of a question than a statement.

Derek heaved a put-upon sigh and made an effort to calm down. Still, when he spoke again it came out a snarl.

“Your fucking heartbeat. Whenever I get close your heart skips a beat and then it just won’t calm down!”

Stiles looked at him like he was crazy and Derek couldn’t really blame him. Even he could hear how stupid it sounded but he just couldn’t deal with it anymore.

“What are you hiding from me Stiles?” He asked in a calmer but no less menacing tone. Stiles was staring at him with an odd expression on his face. Then he very slowly began to blush. It was quite amazing to see and Derek couldn’t stop watching how the blush crept slowly up his neck, turning his face beet red.

Stiles tried looking away from him but Derek wouldn’t have it. He grabbed his neck and tilted his face up so they were staring into each other’s eyes. Derek didn’t think it was possible, but Stiles’ heartbeat sped up even more and suddenly Derek realized how close their faces were. This close he could see that Stiles’ brown eyes seemed soft and glazed over and he could feel his soft, panting breath against his mouth.

“Maybe you should think about what you just said.” Stiles murmured breathlessly and it brought Derek up short. What had he said? Something about Stiles’ heartbeat? How every time Derek walked in a room his heart seemed to skip a beat. And how it kept beating faster whenever Derek got close.

As a matter of fact, right now it was beating harder than he’d ever heard it before. Derek glanced down at Stiles' flushed face and unconsciously licked his lips.

And he felt the puzzle pieces all fall into place as he heard Stiles' heart stutter as he tracked the movement of Derek’s tongue with his eyes.

Derek had been a fool. He leaned down and claimed Stiles’ lips in a searing kiss that had Stiles’ heart beating impossibly fast.

“This ok?” he murmured when he finally pulled away.  
Stiles beamed up at him.

“Perfect.”


End file.
